Consumers that desire a certain beverage are required to purchase, store, retrieve, or prepare the beverage to meet their taste. For example, pre-packaged beverages (such as beverages packaged in cans or bottles) may create storage space issues and issues with transportation. Where beverages are prepared by the consumer, there is the attendant inconvenience of preparing the beverage. In recent years, consumers are turning to single serve pods/cartridges to deliver their hot or even cold beverages through countertop or water cooler based systems. These pods typically may contain a powder, concentrate, or grounds that mix with a fluid to create the beverage. There are examples of current countertop systems that detect the type of pod and configure the system accordingly. However, the use of such systems may limit the ability of a consumer to prepare beverages which match their taste. Even where such systems allow a consumer to adjust parameters affecting taste, doing so may be inconvenient and where multiple users are using the same beverage dispensing system may require each user to modify settings before each use. What is needed is a beverage dispensing system which assists users in preparing beverages according to their individual tastes in a way that is convenient to the users.